Mortals
by Andciritien
Summary: This is the follow up to a previously posted ep, which wos ep 6 "Dusted", so it's probs a good idea 2 read that one first lol. plz rr


Buffy The Vampire Slayer

Season 6 Episode 7 

"Mortals"

It was more than quiet in Angel's mansion. Silence enveloped everything, making the whole place very peaceful. Oz was sleeping peacefully on Angel's sofa. Angel was sketching something on thick parchment paper with a stick of charcoal. Oz didn't know it, but Angel was sketching him. Angel often got bored during the day, and sometimes would draw pictures of his friends from photos or from memory. Angel was quite gifted when it came to art, and he couldn't pass up the opportunity to draw Oz when he was looking so serene and almost hauntingly beautiful. Oz, who was relaxed most of the time, was always great to draw, but while he was sleeping, he was at his most vulnerable, and most beautiful.

Oz stirred in his sleep, and suddenly his blue/green eyes flickered open. Angel looked up at him.

"You're awake." Angel smiled.

"Huh?" Oz mumbled.

"You fell asleep." Angel explained. Oz sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. However, the bluish smudges remained covering the pale skin under his eyes.

"I guess I did. Sorry to sleep and go Angel, but I gotta get back to work." Oz stood. He was only on his lunch break. Angel nodded.

"Of course. Are you coming over later?" Angel asked his best friend in the whole world, one of the most courageous, loving and intelligent men Angel had ever come across. He was pleased that he had formed such a strong friendship with Oz, and couldn't bear the thought of losing his best friend.

"Sure. Later." Oz murmured and walked towards the door. Angel looked up at him, a little concerned.

"Oz?"

"Mmm?" Oz stopped.  
"Thanks. For everything. With Buffy." Oz smiled slightly and left, knowing he need not say anything, everything had been said before.

I smiled as I talked on the phone. I twirled the cord round my fingers and sat down on the bed. Oz was on the phone.

"You left real early this morning." I moaned slightly, but I knew Oz had to work, so I didn't make too much of it.

"I know, but I had to."

"What ya doin'?"

"Well, I'm supposed to be working."  
"So what are you _really _doing?" I asked.

"Well, I'm in the store room talking to you." 

"Oh. So, you'd get in trouble if you got caught?" I asked slyly.

"Maybe."

"Tsk tsk." I giggled.

"I needed to hear your voice. Are you gonna be home when I stop later?" Oz whispered.

"You can bet on it. So, when will you be home later?"

"I finish at 7, but I'm gonna go over to Angel's. If that's Ok with you."

"Of course it is. You better go."

"I guess. Love you Will."

"Love you too Oz." I blew him a kiss and hung up. 

I pirouetted across the room and to the door. I made sure I had my keys and my jacket, before I turned and walked out into the hall. Buffy was waiting for me, we were going to go shopping.

"Who called?" She asked curiously.

"It was Oz. He called from work." I sighed dreamily as we linked arms and walked out of the building.

"That was sweet of him." Buffy smiled.

"Yeah, it was." I agreed. Buffy fell silent for a moment as we walked down the street, our arms still linked.

"Uh…will you please tell Oz, that I really appreciate…"

"No problem Buffy." I shrugged carelessly.

"No, Will, it is. Oz really did an amazing thing for Angel and me, and we are really thankful for everything he did for us. And it means so much to me." I looked deep into Buffy's eyes, and for the first time I noticed a spark of true happiness, something that Buffy had always yearned for. 

"Ok Buff. I'll tell Oz."

"Thanks."

"So, Oz and me came to see you the other night. And you and Angel looked kinda comfy." From Buffy's look, I explained. "You were both asleep."

"Oh." Buffy blushed slightly.

"You looked so beautiful Buffy, so happy." I smiled at her. At that, she flushed to the roots of her blonde hair.

"Thanks Will." 

"Hey, why don't we go and see Oz?" I suggested.

"At his work?"

"Well, yeah. I mean he calls me from work, so it's only…polite to go see him." I said, taking the sentence from the top of my head.

"Yeah, Will, I'm liking that plan." Buffy agreed with a smile.

We walked for a few minutes, talking about nothing really. It was nice, being out in the sun, with my whole life in front of me. I was going to visit my amazing husband, and I was hanging with my best friend. Life was at it's best.

We stopped outside Oz's place of work. It was large, one of a chain of music stores across the country. A yellow and green sign declared that the shop was called "Mad Music" and the motto underneath said "If you can't find it here, it doesn't exist!" Buffy pushed the door open and we slid inside.

Oz was standing in a shadowy corner, flicking through a rack of old records. He looked drained, and there were bags under his eyes. His really ugly orange and yellow uniform shirt hung off him, and his usual black baggy trousers were dangling off his skinny waist. 

I made my way over, leaving Buffy to look at posters. I walked quietly, and I snuck right up behind Oz. I leaned in close, and blew cold breath on his neck. He spun round.

"Will, what are you doing here?" He exclaimed. I pulled back a little.

"That's no way to greet your wife." I couldn't hide that I was slightly hurt. Oz rubbed his eyes.

"Will, I'm really sorry." He apologised. I smiled slightly.

"I forgive you. Are you Ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He lied.

"No, you're not. Why don't you blow this shift off, and you can come home with me." Oz smiled and pulled me into his arms. He kissed me gently, but warmly on the lips. I kissed him back.

"Aww, you guys are so sweet!" Buffy grinned. Oz and I pulled away from each other, but Oz still had his arms round my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder. 

"Hi Buffy." Oz smiled.

"Hey Oz." Buffy said.

"So, I gotta go talk to Hank." Oz nodded and left.

"Hank?" Buffy looked confused.

"His boss. He's coming home. With me." I added.

"Mmm, sounds like fun." Buffy raised her eyebrows.

"Yep." I grinned happily.

"You are very naughty Will."

"This is not the worst thing Oz and I have done." I hinted.

"So what is?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Elevator." I smiled

"Elevator?" I looked at her. "In an ELEVATOR!" I clamped my hand over Buffy's mouth.

"Buffy!" I hissed. She nodded and I moved my hand.

"In an elevator." Buffy repeated.

"Uh huh." I nodded.

"Wow. I never thought Oz had it in him."

"He doesn't really." I confessed. "But it was a special occasion."

"Special occasion?"  
"We had a big fight before." I explained.

"Oh. I always knew Oz was too nice for anything like that." Buffy agreed. 

"Too nice for what?" Oz appeared behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I covered his hands with mine.

"Nothing." Buffy answered quickly.

"Ok. You walking us home Buffy?" Oz asked.

"Unfortunately not. I'm gonna go see Angel." Buffy said.

"Tell him I said hey. I'll be over to see him later." Oz smiled.

"Sure." Buffy waved slightly and left.

"Wanna go home?" I turned to Oz.

"Yeah, I really kinda do." Oz took my hand and we walked out together.

Buffy walked quietly into Angel's mansion. It appeared empty. She looked around, and fingered some of Angel's statuettes. It was very cold in the mansion, and Buffy pulled her jacket around her.

"You cold?" Angel's gentle voice asked from behind her. Buffy spun round.

"No, not really. How are you?" 

"I'm fine. Have you been here long?"

"No. I just got here. Where were you?" Buffy sat down on the sofa and Angel sat beside her.

"I was in my room. Painting." Angel explained.

"Painting?" Buffy smiled curiously. "Who were you painting?"

"No one really." Angel answered quickly.

"Tell me." Buffy teased.

"I was doing a painting of Oz and Willow."

"Oz and Willow?"

"It's for them. A gift, they don't know about it."

"Oh. That's sweet."

"Well, I felt kinda bad. Oz made that potion for me, and that was really hard to make. It took a lot out of him, even made him sick for a while. I just wanted to pay him back." Buffy snuggled into Angel's arms.

"You are really thoughtful. Can I see the painting?"

"Ok." Angel got up and led Buffy to his bedroom. 

The easel was set up in the centre of the room. A large black sheet had been draped over it. Angel leaned forward and tugged the sheet off. 

The painting was big, but very amazing. It was of Oz and Willow at their wedding, having their first dance. Everything about the painting was so lifelike and real. You could see the seams on Willow's dress, the spark in Oz's eyes. It was really beautiful. Buffy gasped.

"Angel, it's…incredible." She breathed.

"Do you like it?" Angel asked self-consciously.

"I think it's wonderful." Angel handed her a photo. It was the same as the painting, almost in every detail.

"I used this." Angel said.

"Oz and Willow will adore this Angel. It's just so…wow." Buffy's eyes slid down the length of the painting, taking in everything, from the details in Willow's wedding dress, to the paleness of Oz's skin. Buffy was speechless.

"So it's good?" Angel smiled.

"It's really good." Buffy smiled back.

I stared up at the roof. It was just a pale blue expanse, covering everything. It was like the sky, and I loved it. 

Oz was in the shower. Night was descending on Sunnydale, and Oz and I were getting ready to over to Angel's. 

Well, I was supposed to be getting ready to over to Angel's. I was actually still lying in bed.

Oz came out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked over at me, and smiled.

"Are you going to get dressed?" He asked.

"Maybe." I grinned. He smiled and kissed me.

"Are you going to get dressed?" He asked again.

"I'm not sure…" I replied vaguely. He leaned over me and kissed me again, deeper this time. I giggled slightly, because he was still wet.

"Are you going to get dressed?" I stood.

"Ok, you convinced me." I rolled my eyes. Oz brushed his lips against mine.

"That's my girl." He kissed my hand, and began combing his hair.

Twenty minutes later, Oz and I left for Angel's, holding hands. It was a beautiful night, filled with singing birds and laughing children.

Oz gently knocked on Angel's door before he slid inside. I followed him in. Angel and Buffy were sitting on the sofa in the living room. They both looked up as we entered.

"Hey guys." Buffy smiled.

"Hey." Angel nodded. I smiled at both of them, and sank into the one remaining chair. Oz sat at my feet on the floor.

"How are you Willow?" Angel asked.

"I'm fine. I've actually got my first scan tomorrow." I replied.

"Wow Will. Suddenly, this all feels so real." Buffy said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Oz asked.

"I don't know. It's like, before it was "Willow's pregnant" but I guess I didn't really believe it. But now, it's "Willow's going to have a baby". It's all starting to happen, everything is coming together now. Did that make sense?" Buffy explained.

"Yeah it did." Oz nodded. " I know exactly what you're talking about Buffy." 

"Are you scared?" Angel asked Oz. Oz looked up at him.

"Not really." Oz shrugged. "Will and me are ready for this. I totally want to be a dad. I think I could handle this."

"I think you will be a great father." I smiled down at Oz. He kissed my hand.

"So do I Oz. You are so mature and responsible. You'll be a cool dad to have." Buffy smiled.

"Thanks Buffy." Oz smiled back at her.

"Oh, I got something for you guys." Angel unfolded his long legs and walked into his bedroom.

"What's this all about?" I asked Buffy.

"It's a surprise." She grinned naughtily. I sat up, thoroughly intrigued. Angel came back, carrying a huge rectangle that was wrapped up with brown paper and string. He handed it to me. It was heavy.

I tugged at the string, and I pulled at the paper, until I could slip it off. I gasped. It was a painting, of Oz and me dancing at our wedding. It was so life like and pretty. Angel had even put in the creases in my long satin skirt, and the tiny little dimples in Oz's smile.

I looked up at Angel, totally speechless. His face was slightly red, which was strange because his blood didn't flow. He looked kind of embarrassed.

"Do you like it?" He asked. I got up and threw my arms around him.

"Thank you Angel, it's gorgeous." 

"It's nothing really…" He looked down at his feet.

"Do you guys wanna go to the Bronze?" Buffy suggested.

"Sure." I nodded.

"Cool." Oz agreed.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." Angel added.

The Bronze was packed. There were a lot of high school kids there, and a good band was playing. 

We sat in a secluded corner, away form the noise and the hormones. I listened rather than talked, and quietly sipped my lemonade. Oz and Angel had a beer and Buffy had a coffee. 

"Are you at work tomorrow?" I asked Oz.

"Yeah. But I don't wanna go." Oz smiled slightly.

"I don't want you to go either." I grinned.

"Oz, why don't you go back to school?" Buffy suggested.

"I don't know." Oz looked over at the stage. "I never really liked…" 

"Oh come on Oz, you are way too intelligent just to work in a record store." Buffy encouraged.

"Thanks Buffy, but we really can't go back to school just now. Maybe in a couple of years." Oz rested his hand protectively over my stomach. I rubbed his hand.

"Uh…guys?" Angel said. We all turned to look at the stage. One of the band members had become some…thing.

He was over 7 feet tall, and he was fairly large. It was green/grey, with boils and stuff. It was dripping with pus. He growled ferociously.

"No one moves. No one dies." His gravel-like voice roared.

"I don't like this." Buffy murmured. She reached into her bag, and pulled out a smallish dagger.

But before Buffy could do anything, a tallish girl with long black curls jumped onto the stage. She looked battle worn; she was wearing dark green combat style baggy trousers and a matching vest that exposed her pale toned stomach. Her curls were pulled back into a loose ponytail.

She was holding a battle-axe in one hand, and a long sword in the other. Her and the thing exchanged blows, but she quickly got the upper hand. 

A minute later, she raised her axe, and sliced its blade through the demon's slimy neck. Green goop splattered her.

"Well that was refreshing." She muttered as she walked past us. Buffy got to her feet and touched her arm.

"Hi. What was that?" Buffy asked.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Buffy echoed.

"Listen I gotta go." The girl pulled out of Buffy's grip.

"Where?" Buffy narrowed her eyes.

"I'm looking for someone."

"Who?"

"Buffy. Buffy Summers." The girl replied. Buffy smiled.

"Well it's your lucky day."

"Do you know her?" The girl asked.

"I'm her."

"You're Buffy?"

"Yeah. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, at your service."

"Good. I'm Maia, the demon hunter." She smiled. "It's great to finally meet you." I looked over to Buffy. She looked stunned.

"Buffy?" Angel said. Buffy pulled herself together.

"Come sit down." Buffy offered Maia. We all sat back down. Maia appeared to be uncomfortable. I was reminded of Kendra, a young Slayer who didn't socialise at all. 

"So Maia, you do this for a living?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"How old are you?" Angel asked.

"19. I've been doing this for 5 years." Maia answered.

"Wow. What do your parents think of your career choice?" Buffy seemed to be waking up.

"They're dead. That's why I do this. Demons killed them. My dad trained to be a Watcher." Maia looked down at her feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Buffy sighed.

"Don't be. I'm not."

"Well, thanks for killing that thing." Buffy smiled encouragingly.

"It was an Eelier demon." Maia explained.

"Oh." Buffy looked sheepish. "I didn't introduce the gang. This is Angel." Buffy pointed to Angel.

"Angelus." Maia's pretty green eyes narrowed. Buffy blushed.

"No, he's good now." Buffy hastily explained. "This is my best friend Willow, and her husband Oz." I noticed Maia's eyes widen with instant attraction as she saw Oz. I felt anger rise up in me. I took Oz's hand in mine.

"Hi." Maia smiled at Oz.

"Hey." Oz replied slowly.

"Oz, will you dance with me?" I asked him. 

"Of course." Oz followed me onto the dance floor, and wrapped his arms around me. I held him to me, and kissed him full on the mouth. He was slightly surprised, but he returned my kiss.

"Ok, Will, what's that for?" He asked.

"I was marking my territory."

"Huh?" Oz looked confused.

"Maia was checking you out. It was making me feel bad." Oz kissed me deeper on the lips. I leaned into him at the waist, and kissed him harder.

"Will, darling, we are going to get arrested for indecent exposure if you don't stop." Oz breathed. I pulled away from him slightly. 

"I wanna take you home." I purred. 

"I want you to take me home." 

"Ok, I'll just say our goodbyes." I went back over to Buffy and Angel. Maia looked over my shoulder to Oz.

"Guys, we're gonna go."

"Why?" Buffy asked. I raised my eyebrows. Buffy stifled a giggle.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Buffy smiled. I noticed Maia's frustrated frown with a smile.

"Goodnight Maia." I smiled sweetly at her. She didn't hide her anger.

"Goodnight Oz." She called. I was slightly annoyed when Oz called back.

"Yeah. Later Maia" he said.

Oz was already awake when I woke up the next morning. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, with a large dusty book open on his lap. He was flicking through the heavy parchment pages, reading the swirling black ink words.

"Morning." I said cheerfully.

"Morning." Oz replied. He didn't look up.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked carelessly.

"Researching the uh…Hyoata concoction." Oz answered.

"How come?" I settled beside him.

"I was flicking through this book, and I came across it. It said something that interested me." He explained.

"Interested you?" 

"Side effects." Oz looked up this time, and right into my eyes.

"What side effects?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'm gonna stay home today and research it."

"Maybe I should call Giles." I suggested.

"No, don't. I don't want Buffy and Angel to know yet. Not until there's something to worry about." I nodded. It made sense. 

"Ok. You want me to help?"

"Thanks." Oz smiled slightly at me. I took the book he handed me and flicked it open.

It was night time before Oz and I found anything of interest. I was on the Internet when Oz looked up at me.

"Hey Will, this is pretty interesting."

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure. It's in Latin." He bent over it, trying to translate it. "Ok, listen to this. "Dociem, narama, lyramia, heritia etc."

"What does it mean?" I asked. My Latin was a bit rusty.

"It's a warning. It says, "If ingested by a creature of the night, it will rob them of their curse.""

"Huh?"

"Well, a creature of the night is a vampire, right?"

"Right. That's usually what they're referred to as." I shrugged.

"What is a vampire's curse?" Oz furrowed his brow in deep thought.

"Being a vampire I guess." Oz's eyes widened slightly.

"You're right." He breathed.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I turned Angel human."

Buffy walked into the living room, with a cup of coffee and a cup of warm blood for Angel. She sat on the sofa beside Angel, and handed him the cup of blood.

"Thanks." Angel smiled at her. She curled up in his arms, and watched the TV. Angel raised the cup to his lips.

Within seconds, he spat it out. Buffy looked round at him.

"What's up Angel?"

"Urgh, that's disgusting."

"You drink it all the time." Buffy was talking to Angel as if he was insane.

"I know, it just tastes…I don't know, I don't like it." Angel looked confused, and so did Buffy.

"This is weird." Buffy muttered.

By the time Oz and I got to Buffy's, Giles was there, and him, Dawn, Buffy and Angel were surrounded by books.

"Research party!" I grinned. "How come I wasn't invited?" My grin faltered.

"What's goin' on Giles?" Oz asked.

"How come?" I asked, not trying to sound guilty.

"We are researching the Hyoata concoction." Giles answered.

"There have been some side effects." Buffy didn't look up from her dusty volume that she was carelessly flicking through.

"About that…" Oz murmured. Everyone turned to look at him. He flushed slightly, but managed to keep his cool.

"What's up Oz?" Angel asked.

"I was reading, and I came across the Hyoata concoction. So I looked it up, and there was something interesting." Oz said slowly.

"Interesting?" Giles raised his eyebrows.

"It said something about robbing the creature of the night of its curse." Oz answered. Everyone looked up at him, unsure of what he was saying.

"Which means?" Buffy looked baffled.

"It means that the concoction might have turned Angel back into a human." I said. Everyone sat in stunned silence.

"Seriously?" Angel's expression was unreadable.

"How do we know for sure?" Buffy asked.

"Here." I unclipped my cross necklace and handed it to Angel. Without thinking, he took it his hands.

"See?" Oz smiled. Angel smiled shakily back.

"I'm thirsty." Angel got up and headed into the kitchen. He came back in a few minutes later sipping a coke.

"We'll have to test it properly." I suggested.

"Yeah. We can wait until sunrise." Oz shrugged.

"And then do what?" Angel looked slightly scared.

"Take you back into the sunshine for the first time in centuries."

Buffy, Oz and I were the only Scoobies still awake at sunrise. Even Angel was slightly asleep. 

"Ok, I think it's time." Oz said as he glanced at his watch. Buffy shook Angel awake. His eyes flickered open.

"What time is it?" He murmured as he rubbed his eyes.

"It's…5:30am." Oz replied with an amused smile.

"Huh?" Angel raised his eyebrows.

"Oh come on Angel, this is really important. You can go back to sleep straight after." I promised.

"Ok, lets do this." Angel got up and took Buffy's hand in his. Buffy opened the door and led Angel out onto the porch.

Angel stood blinking in the sunlight. He raised one hand to shield his eyes. Then, he realised what he was doing, and turned to us.

"Oh god Angel." Buffy whispered.

"It DID change you back." I said.

"I guess it did." We all stood in the yard, staring at each other in stunned silence, as Angel looked up at the bright blue sky.

Maia walked silently through the streets of Sunnydale. Buffy had offered to patrol with her, but Maia refused. She worked alone, she always had. It had kinda freaked her out, Buffy and her friends were so nice to her, offering her friendship, and asking her to hang out with them. She had been alone for so long, she didn't really know how to make friends.

Footsteps crunched behind her. She stopped, and cocked her head to listen more intently. The footsteps came again. 

"Who's there?" Maia asked. There was no reply. Maia walked on, although she gripped her stake more tightly. 

"Maia." A voice giggled insanely.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Maia said loudly.

"Make me." Maia spun round, and came face to face with a pretty blonde girl, who was grinning.

"Who are you?" Maia asked, her voice steady.

"I'm Maia the demon hunter. Who are you?" The girl replied.

"That's not even funny."

"No, but this is." The girl hit Maia across the face with such force that Maia fell to the ground.

"What are you?" Maia coughed.

"I'm Tara, the big shot witch around here."

"I thought that was Oz." Maia stood shakily. The girl hit her down again.

"Shut up demon girl. That Wolfboy doesn't have anything on me. Wait, you're a friend of Buffy's right?"

"Right. And you better back off or I'll kick your butt so hard, you won't be able to sit for a month." Maia smiled back.

"Really?"

"Really Tara." Maia didn't even see the knife.

Angel, Oz, Buffy, Dawn and I were all sitting in Buffy's living room, eating pizza. Angel had been outside all day, and he was still just as pale.

"Did you guys hear that?" Buffy asked, glancing around the room.

"I did." Oz nodded.

"It came from out front." Buffy got up, and we all followed her.

Buffy opened the door, and Maia fell into the house. She had been propped up against the door. Her throat was slit from ear to ear. Her eyes were open and frozen in terror. She was dead. Very very dead.

"Oh god!" Dawn screamed and buried herself into Angel's arms. Buffy was stunned into silence. She took Maia's pulse. A note fell out of Maia's pocket. Buffy picked it up and unfolded it.

"What does it say?" I asked. Buffy looked up at me, with tears in her eyes.

"It says:" I'm watching you Pez Witch." Tara did this."

"Tara killed Maia?" Dawn mumbled.

"Yeah. She must have."

"We have to call the police." Dawn cried.

"No. This is out of their league. They can't handle Tara."

"Agreed. This is out of the authority's control." Oz said.

"But it's not out of mine." Buffy growled.

"Buffy, no you can't go after Tara. Not yet, not until we know what we're dealing with." I reasoned.

"Tara is just a Wicca on a power trip. I'm the Slayer. I can handle this." Buffy crossed the room, and opened her weapon trunk while Angel called the coroner.

"Buffy at least let me go with you. You can't do magic." I pleaded.

"Will, I appreciate the offer, but I don't think…" Buffy started.

"That you should be putting yourself in danger." Oz finished. I pouted.

"Oz is right Willow, we have to keep you safe." Xander added.

"But Buffy can't face Tara without a proper witch there to protect her." I reasoned. Xander and Buffy turned to Oz.

"Oh no way! If I'm not going, Oz isn't going. He could die!" I cried.

"I'll look after him, Will, I promise."

"I can look after myself." Oz smiled.

"Oz, can I talk to you please?" I dragged him into the hall while Buffy kitted up, with various weapons of choice.

"Oz, please don't go." I begged. Oz smiled and stroked my hair.

"I'll be fine Will. Buffy needs a witch there to make sure Tara doesn't pull anything off."  
"But I don't see why it has to be you."

"Because you are not going. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you."

"I feel that way too Oz."

"Nothing is going to happen to me Will."

"You promise?" Oz kissed me.

"I promise. If I need your help, I'll call Ok?" I nodded.

"Ok." I tried to smile.

"Oz? Are you ready?" Buffy appeared and handed him a dagger. He slipped it into his belt.

"As I'll ever be." Oz replied grimly.

"Buffy, bring him back for me, Ok?"

"Of course Will." Buffy nodded. I watched sadly as Oz opened the door for Buffy and slid out after her into the dark dangerous night.

The quarter moon was hidden behind thick, grey clouds. It was misty out, and Buffy couldn't help but feel worried. Oz was walking beside her, and she was starting to regret bringing him with her. The scared look on Willow's face was swimming endlessly in her mind. But a little voice spoke up, and it reassured her. Oz was a full-grown werewolf, and a very powerful Wicca. He's faced worse than this, and survived. He'd be fine.

"Buffy, are you Ok?" Oz asked as they made their way through the RestEasy cemetery, one of Tara's favourite haunts.

"I guess."

"You've been kinda quiet since we left."

"It's this whole thing. You know, Angel's human again, and I'm really happy, but I'm confused too, you know? And I'm sad for Maia. She was so young, and so capable, and Tara killed her. Because of me. And I'm scared that I won't be able to stop Tara. There are just so many things." Buffy rubbed her eyes.

"Buffy, Maia knew what might happen to her. She risked her life anyway. Tara is just all mouth. She can be stopped. You can stop her." Oz soothed.

"You think?"

"I know." Oz smiled an Oz like smile at Buffy. She smiled unsteadily back.

"Ok, I feel so much better. Where is Tara?"

"Hiding?"

"I hate it when she hides. It's so annoying."

"It must be."

"So, how was the scan?" Buffy asked, referring to Willow's ultrasound scan she had that day.

"It was amazing." Oz grinned, and pulled out a picture of the tiny baby from his pocket.

"Oh wow! That is so cute. Is it a girl?"

"Yeah."

"Have you thought of names yet?"

"Not really. But we were thinking of calling her Celeste Cobain Osborne."

"That is a beautiful name Oz. How much do you bet the baby has ginger hair?" Buffy giggled. Oz smiled widely.

"I can't wait. I know I'm young, but I know that holding my baby in my arms will sort of complete me."

"I know what you mean Oz. When is the baby due anyway?"

"Uh…it's due halfway through June, I think."

"Cool. It'll be nice to have a Scooby baby."

"Yeah, it will." Oz spun round at the same time as Buffy. A crunch of leaves had sounded behind them.

"I think we just got lucky." Buffy whispered.

"I think we did." Oz whispered back. They headed off silently into the trees. Oz gripped his dagger in his belt. He was desperately hoping that the noise wasn't Tara, because even though he was strong enough to take on Tara, he wasn't prepared and he didn't have the ingredients to pull off anything major. The most he could do was shoot some sparks, really.

"Buuuufffffy." A voice half whispered, half giggled.

"Tara, I know it's you, so can we please just get this over with?" Buffy called into the darkness.

"Poor Buffy. Poor dumb blonde Buffy." The voice sounded firmer this time.

"Hey! You're blonde too you know!"

"I may be, but I'm relatively normal."  
"Normal? You are a brain dead Wicca on a power trip!"

"That was not funny." Tara growled and appeared from nowhere.

"I thought it was funny." Buffy shrugged.

"Me too." Oz added.

"Oh it's Wolfboy. I hear you got put down."

"What if I did?"

"That's nice. Now you and Willow can be a _normal _family." Tara sneered. Buffy gripped the back of Oz's jacket.

"Oh, do you need the itty bitty slayer to hold you back?" Tara jeered. 

"If I wanted to kill you, believe me, I would. And not even Buffy could stop me. But I don't want to be lowered to the level of dirt. Your level. I have Willow to live for." Oz's voice was so cold, and it held no hint of his usual warmth. These words struck something deep inside Tara, and it showed. She looked genuinely scared, scared of Oz.

"Come on then." Tara tried to look strong, but her voice shook. "Kill me. Put me out my misery."

"Don't think that it won't happen, Tara. Lay a hand on Willow, and you'll have me to deal with. And then I'll send you straight to Hell."

"I'm so scared. What is a midget like you going to do to an all powerful Wicca like me?" Tara had regained her cockiness.

"Don't push your luck Tara."  
"I want to push my luck. Oh come on Buffy, you're not scared are you?" Buffy's backhand caught Tara hard across the face. But Tara wasn't going down without a fight. She hit Buffy back, and they clawed and scratched at each other, in traditional chick fight style.

After a swift kick in the gut, Buffy groaned and was thrown back first against a thick tree trunk. Her head thudded against it, and her eyes closed.

Tara got to her feet with a triumphant smile. She dusted herself off, and wiped some blood from her mouth.

"Just you and me Wolfboy." before Oz could blink, Tara hit him cruelly across the face. But not with her hands, or feet, but with a ball of crackling black energy. Oz went flying backwards. Tara advanced greedily on him, scratching his face, and hitting him around the head. She stood, sweating, with a grin that was truly evil.

"Nostaferu." She muttered with a voice thick with sheer delight. Immediately, her teeth elongated into pointed fangs. She grabbed an unconscious Oz and dragged him up by his collar. 

She tipped his head to the side, and licked his neck. He didn't flinch; he was just dead weight in her hands. With an insane giggle, she dug her shiny new fangs into his jugular vein.

To Be Continued…

Written by: Vicki Kinnaird

Completed on: 11 August 2002 17:37


End file.
